


only us

by mindspiil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Airplanes, Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Fluff, M/M, Touring, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindspiil/pseuds/mindspiil
Summary: After 146 days, 15 countries, and 83 shows, Dan and Phil returned home.





	only us

The plane touched the ground for the last time in a while. People immediately reached for their backpakcs and suitcases, trying to skip places in the row so they can walk out as soon as possible.

Dan glanced through the blurry plane window to see raindrop trails. His eyes followed one going down the window for a few more seconds before someone poked his arm.

"Let's go," Phil gave him a tired smile. Dan shuffled past the chairs and pulled out his backpack from the overhead compartment. It was weird to see 5 pm on his phone. He could already feel the jet lag, but thankfully he had a guaranteed comfy bed to sleep in.

The airport was noisy. Chatter was surrounding them on every step and even though all Dan wanted was to fall asleep in something other than a cramped plane chair, it was familiar. He was working on autopilot: step out of the plane, follow the signs, wait for the luggage.

Loads of people were standing next to the track, suitcases moving past them. Some members of their team already got theirs. After going to the other side to grab his bright blue suitcase, Phil walked over to Dan.

"You alright?"

Dan looked at him and nodded. "Tired."

"We'll be home soon."

Dan saw his suitcase down the track and quickly brushed his hand against Phil's before picking it up.

 

* * *

 

Taking the train wasn't the most peaceful option, but it was the quickest and that's what mattered most. The crew was going in a different direction, so they said their goodbyes and before Dan knew it, he and Phil were climbing up the escalator and out of the tube station. The sky was hidden by dark grey clouds and rain pouring down on London. Thankfully, they didn't have to walk too long.

The streets felt safe. Dan knew exactly what was behind the corner. There wasn't a new monument to take pictures of, a different stage to go on, a unique bar to visit. It was the same story they got used to seeing for over a year now.

"Who should have the honour?" Phil asked. Dan grinned and slightly shook his head. He took the keys from his backpack and unlocked the door.

Relief. As soon as Dan closed the door, he flopped down on the floor with a sigh. Phil leaned against the wall and glanced down.

"Come here, you spork." Dan pulled him by his wrist gently and he sat down next to him.

They stayed like that for a while, listening to each other breathe. Phil intertwined his fingers with Dan's.

 

* * *

 

After a shower and a quick snack, they both curled up under the covers.

"Feels weird to be back."

"Yeah." Phil replied. "But also great when you remember you don't have to go anywhere tomorrow."

Dan sighed. "I'll miss it."

"Me too."

"We just toured the world for the second time."

"Mhm." Phil mumbled and shuffled closer.

Even though Dan knew tomorrow would be filled by rest, it still felt like they need to travel and meet people and put all of their energy into a show. But it would be only them for a while, and the thought of that quickly lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @solacednp ^^  
> [reblog this fic](https://solacednp.tumblr.com/post/178354129648/only-us)


End file.
